Rings of Fire
by Lally
Summary: Rainbow and Velvet are still having to jump through MF's rings of fire. (Sequel to Tempestuous Existance)m


"Are you sure about this?" Velvet looked scared for me. I don't really blame him. I'm pretty damn scared myself, but I can't let it show.

"If it'll get Fiery back I'll do it."

"Good luck man."

"I don't need it." I revved up my bike and proceeded to the top of the slope. "I hope you're watching this." I said to my challenger as I headed down the slope. After about 60 metres the ground began to slope upwards. I accelerated at it and flew into the air. I held my breath as I tried to stay balanced. I was jumping Devil's Drop, a canyon, not massive but still too many bikers had died attempting this. The other side was only a few metres away, but I was losing height rapidly. I leant forward in an attempt to make it to the edge. My front tyre hit the ground and skidded forward. The back tyre hit and swung me round, tipping the bike over and throwing me to the floor. I rolled along the ground, not particularly attempting to stop myself until I heard a shout.

"Shit Rainbow, that's the edge."

Suddenly aware of my position I put my arms out and stopped myself, just centimetres away from plummeting to death. I lay on the ground, not knowing if I was injured or not. Just not wanting to move. I waited on the ground for Velvet to make it round.

"Rainbow, are you alive?"

"I think so."

"Can you move?"

"Can't be bothered." His face appeared in front of me. Worried and relieved at the same time.

"Come on. You've gotta get up." He grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet.

"Well I'm alive. Lets just hope that pleased him." I saw a look of doubt flash across his face and knew that one flashed across my own face. Deep inside we both knew it was far from over. This was just a warm up. He was testing us, and was going to pressure us into going as far as we could physically go, and then one-step further. He had ultimate control over us and he knew it. We were just puppets and he was pulling the strings. My mobile ringing brought my mind back to the task. I picked up.

"Very Impressive, although I thought you might land it a bit better."

"Yeah whatever, now where's Fiery?"

"You didn't think you would get her for just that did you?"

"We made a deal."

"Well I just broke it. Now I've got another challenge lined up."

"Why should I do it? Why should I trust you?"

"Oh, you shouldn't trust me, but you have to, and anyway, it's not your choice. This ones for Velvet." I looked over at him and he nodded to say he would do anything for her."

"What's he got to do?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll let you know." He hung up on me.

"More hoops to jump through?" Velvet asked.

"Of course, except it's your turn."

"I gathered as much, what have I got to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Lets go back to the tree house, then." Matt climbed on the back of my bike and we headed off.

Once back at our tree house I went to sleep. I wasn't as strong as I used to be and a jump like that took a lot out of me. I don't know how long I slept for but Velvet woke me up some hours later.

"Yo! Rainbow wake up."

"I'm awake." I said groggily.

"He phoned"

"When?"

"A minute ago."

"And?"

"He gave me my challenge."  
"What was it?"

"I have to fight"

"Who?"

"The dumb blond boys!"

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

"I'll be in your corner."

"There is another stipulation. If you join in then I automatically lose."

"What if they start on me?"

"I don't know, but I doubt they will."

"When?"

"In an hour at Rocky's."

"Lets go then." We headed out and jumped in Velvet's car. We arrived slightly early so Velvet warmed up while I talked to Rocky. He wasn't particularly on either side. He fought his way through his problems and managed pretty well on his own. He gave me some good ideas of how to sort out the MF business once and for all. He knew a lot and was willing to tell us all he knew as long as it would help us. The right time came and I headed back jut in time to see the blonds arrive. They immediately started on Velvet using their double teams to gain an advantage. I stood outside the ring and shouted for Velvet to fight back. He was swung into the corner nearest me and blond number 1 aimed a swipe at me. I dodged and forced myself to stay out of this, it was difficult, but thoughts of Fiery made it possible. Velvet threw a punch, which landed squarely on blond number 1's nose breaking it and causing blood to pour out. He stopped fighting to check on his looks, which gave Velvet time to execute some of his best moves, winding blond number 1 and taking him out of the fight. Now it was one on one, blond number 2 wasn't too sure of himself and so grabbed a steel chair. I pulled went to pull it out of his hands but before I got there Velvet shook his head warning me to stay out of it. He waited patiently for the blond to turn and as soon as he did Velvet kicked the chair onto his face, knocking him to the floor. Velvet then took advantage and soon blond number 2 followed his brother's example and crawled out of the ring in a sign of defeat. I slid into the ring and we stood watching them leave, before Velvet slid to the floor in exhaustion. As soon as the Blonds saw that, they ran straight back to the ring and started beating on him, but I was allowed to get involved now so I threw myself at them, making their faces even more messed up and they didn't stay long. Rocky came out to congratulate us, and we lay on the mat waiting for the call we knew was coming. It came within minutes.

"I hear you won."

"Your pretty boys aren't too good looking now." I signalled to Velvet and he walked off. " When do we get Fiery back then?"

"You haven't done enough yet."

"How much is enough?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How well you do?"

"How well are we doing?"

"Well, too well."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"I'm waiting for you to begin to suffer. I want to see just how far you can go."

"We've proved to you before any of this started that we can go for a long time yet." The conversation was coming to a close and I needed to keep it going. I was racking my brains for something to say to keep it going.

"Yes but everyone breaks sometime."

"When are you going to break then?"

"I'm fed up with you now, you ask too many questions."

"I take it that means that we have another challenge then?"

"Not exactly. I want you to try and find me."

"Don't you think we're already doing that?"

"You're not very good at it then are you?"

"Do you want anything else?"

"I'd watch my lip if I were you, remember that I'm the one with your girl." He hung up, and I ran after Velvet. He hadn't managed to find MF, but he was fighting the dumb blonds. I joined in and got blond number 2 in the most painful submission move I knew. Velvet followed my example and we soon had the blonds crying out in pain.

"Shut up and listen." I growled at them. Velvet watched me, wondering what I was up to. "I want to know who you're working for?" I asked putting more pressure on the blond.

"MF." They cried.

"Have you met him?" They were refusing to answer so I nodded to Velvet and we put even more pressure on them.

"Ok, Yes."

"Where is he based?"

"We don't know we met him at the hotel by the river." I let go and Velvet did too. We ran to his car and leapt in. I explained to him what MF said on the way. We didn't really have a plan; we just knew we couldn't fail. When we arrived at the hotel we asked for a friend that we knew would be staying there. Unfortunately we weren't allowed his room number as it wasn't given out to the public, but I called him up and he told me. We headed up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Rainbow and Velvet."

"Come in." We opened the door and walked in. Moongoose gave us a hug and asked us to sit down. "What can I do for you guys?"

"We need some information about what has been going on here."

"Here as in the hotel?"

"Yeah, it's a long story but we've become involved with MF and he has Fiery."

"I kinda guessed it was about him. I've seen him round here."

"You've seen him. We don't even know what he looks like."

"He's kinda fat with part of one of his ears missing."

"Do you know where he's based?"

"I don't know, but he has a room here which the staff are banned from, he could be holding her there."

"Which number?"

"101 on the third floor."

"It's worth a try then."

"Be careful and leave the ayatollah out of this."

"Don't worry we didn't meet you at all."

"That's good to hear, and get her back boys."

"We will." We walked out and decided to take the stairs to the 3rd floor. We ran up and quickly found the right door. We were deciding whether to knock or kick the door down when we heard footsteps approaching the door and flattened ourselves against the wall.

"Is it all set up then?" It was MF.

"Yes as soon as they get here we will be informed and can get her out of here." We didn't dare breath as we listened to their plan, finally the Texan accent, which I recognised as belonging to the guy who untied me, left and walked past us not noticing to the lift. Velvet and I immediately had a plan. Velvet headed back to the stairs and went down to the car park while I stood counting in my head to 200.

'198…199…200. Here goes nothing.' I ran all the way downstairs and shouted at the woman on reception that I wanted MF before running back upstairs to his room and barging in. I looked all around the room and couldn't se Fiery, but I could see someone who matched the description of MF.

"MF I presume?"

"Yes shame your girl isn't here."

"Where is she? I just jumped through another Ring for you."

"And now, I'm gonna set the next ring on fire."

"Why should I accept?"

" Because you want Fiery back. Anyway, I want you to play Russian roulette with me." He pulled out an unloaded gun and loaded one bullet in to it, spun it, locked it and handed it to me. You go first and I'll follow. We keep taking turns and the winner wins the girl. I pulled the gun up to my head and placed it against my temple. I closed my eyes and pressed the trigger.


End file.
